Red Star
Red Star: Episode One - Rise of the Red Star 'is the first installment of the Red Star 2017-2022 episodic action-adventure video game produced and coded by Keith Holloway. The episode takes place in 2104, in a post apocalyptic world. It stars Frank Heath, a retired ex-Army man trying to get back to civilization and escape the brutal wrath of a terrorist organization known as the Red Star, Fabiun Pereira, a Red Star operative who helped Frank escape capture, and Julio Melo, a young Red Star operative who escaped the Red Star and now works along Frank Heath. Episode One was coded between July 29, 2017 and September 18, 2018. On November 4, 2017, with the Red Star's logo fully designed, Keith uploaded the photo on Twitter with the caption "Working on a new game. More info to come" On December 13, 2017, Keith released the first Red Star: Episode One teaser trailer and uploaded it on Twitter, YouTube, and Facebook. The teaser was a simple black screen overlaid with Frank's heavy breathing, the crackling of gunfire, screaming, and the pulsing logo of the Red Star, along with the tagline, ''"This will never happen again." On March 3, 2018, Keith uploaded the second teaser of Red Star: Episode One that first introduced Fabiun to Frank. Frank is breathing heavily, and Fabiun is shaking him hard, telling him to snap out of it. Julio is muttering at someone off the frame. Frank can only watch as an endless horde of Red Star members march closer to him. There's a gunshot, and then all goes black. Bullet holes tear up the screen: EPISODE ONE: RISE OF THE RED STAR. COMING SOON. On June 14, 2018, Keith released the first official trailer of Red Star: Episode One. Frank is firing endlessly at the Red Star members as they drop and fall. Julio is doing his best to pick them off as well, but still more are coming. Suddenly, Fabiun is shot in the arm and collapses on the deck. Frank runs to help him, but a Red Star clubs him in the face and he falls unconscious. Fabiun is held up in front of two Red Star operatives, and the screen cuts to black as gunshots can be heard. Then something hits the ground, and as blood oozes out, it forms the words: EPISODE ONE: RISE OF THE RED STAR. 12.18.18. On September 18, 2018, Keith tweeted "Finally! Red Star ep 1 coding done! New trailer in 2 weeks or so!" On September 21, 2018, Keith tweeted "Ep 1 website can be found here: www.redstarep1.com" On September 27, 2018, Keith released the second trailer of Red Star: Episode One. Frank awakes in a Red Star cell, but Julio, incarcerated on the other end as well, manages to sneak into the vents and pulls Frank along with him. The two subdue a guard in the armory, recieve weapons, and shoot the guards in the control room dead. Then they fight their way out of the prison and hitch a ride on the helicopter. As they speed away, an RPG rips off from one of the sides of the prison and hits the helicopter. Frank bails out of the helicopter and safely parachutes, but Julio is flung out and it cuts to black as he screams. Then there's a splash as something hits the ocean. Frank, gasping and breathing heavily, looks up at the sky which turns into the words: EPISODE ONE: RISE OF THE RED STAR. DECEMBER 18, 2018. PRE-ORDER ON STEAM NOW. On October 14, 2018, Keith tweeted "Ep 1 isn't even out yet but I'm already starting ep.2." On November 21, 2018, Keith released the third and final trailer of Red Star: Episode One. Frank is scratching the wall locked in a Red Star cell. Fifty tally marks can be seen. Then, a guard comes up and unlocks his cell. Frank is grateful but the guard immediately clamps his hand over Frank's mouth, before revealing he is Julio and he survived the helicopter crash that befell them earlier. Suddenly, alarms go off and Julio is shot by the Red Star and left for dead, bleeding and injured on the ground. An infuriated Frank charges the Red Star, and is shot in the stomach. Frank drops to his knees, coughing blood from the hole in his stomach, then looks up at the guards holding guns at him. A man wearing a white suit and bearing the insignia of a Red Star enters the room and looks at Frank. The man smiles and tells him he ended up in the right place after all. Frank takes a deep breath, then with his last breath swears at the man and flips off the man in the white suit. The camera pans up to Frank lying prone and motionless on the floor, as the men leave the room. The man in the suit scribbles something in red marker, and the camera zooms in on the clear writing. EPISODE ONE: RISE OF THE RED STAR - COMING DECEMBER 18, 2018. PRE-ORDER ON STEAM NOW. AVAILABLE FOR PLAY TESTING. On December 8, 2018, Keith tweeted, "ten days to go! Are y'all excited for ep 1?" On December 18, 2018, Keith tweeted, "RELEASE DAY! Ep 1 is NOW ON STEAM!!! bit.ly/pQbZxf". Keith also updated his Twitter/Facebook description from "game dev working on a little game called Red Star" to "game dev - Red Star ep 1 is out now! - bit.ly/pQbZxf! '''Plot A 47-year old man named Frank Heath wakes up on the sidewalk, alone and with no idea how he got there. He discovers lots of corpses and meets some homeless people who tell him the Red Star attacked the neighborhood. Infuriated, Frank arrives at the MAB (Military Annihilation Bureau) and tells the Bureau to drop him off at the Red Star settlement. He parachutes into the settlement and fights a bloody battle, capturing two operatives named Julio Melo and Fabiun Perera. The three men then check into a small farmhouse. In the morning, Frank is woken up by a massive clattering. When he checks on the porch, a huge crowd of Red Star are progressing towards the house.